No hay dos sin tres
by Baker Street
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si se le añade otro integrante al peligroso juego de Light y L? Sayuri una chica de 16 que se opone a la justicia de Kira se ve involucrada. Despues de todo no son tan distintos, las puertas del cielo y del infierno estan cerradas para ella
1. Porque no hay dos sin tres

**PORQUE NO HAY DOS SIN TRES**

Edificios, edificios y más edificios… era lo único que se veía desde la ventanilla del tren. Eso es lo malo de vivir en una ciudad tan grande, que para poder moverte de un lado a otro tienes que hacer uso no ya del metro, sino del tren de cercanías. Ante esta perspectiva tan poco estimulante la joven de cabello castaño largo, liso y muy oscuro volvió su vista a su mochila medio abierta. Con un suspiro de resignación introdujo la mano esperando encontrar algún libro de bolsillo de esos que solía llevar o aunque fuera una revista, lo que fuera con tal de no ver mas edificios languideciendo bajo el pálido sol Otoñal.

Desgraciadamente la joven no encontró ninguno de aquellos tesoros que la alejarían de las garras del aburrimiento, así que se limito a hacer una revisión general de todos los pasajeros del tren. Gordos, flacos, bajitos y altos, todos ocupados y a su bola, con los mismos pelos negros o castaños oscuros y los característicos ojos rasgados de todo oriental. A decir verdad ella sobresalía en ese aspecto. Sayuri poseía unos esplendidos ojos verde oscuro, hasta el punto de que podían llegar a confundirse con ser negros. Unas graciosas pecas salpicaban sus mejillas y nariz. En verano su piel solía estar morena, pero no haber tomado el sol la había devuelto el color pálido. Como hacia nada había salido del colegio llevaba la clásica faldita escocesa de todos los institutos de Kanto, junto con la camisa blanca, el jersey a juego con la falda y la corbata. Unas medias hasta las rodillas cubrían sus gemelos y sus pies estaban enfundados en zapatos Ingleses. Aun hacia calor para llevar abrigo, así que iba a cuerpo.

Con claros síntomas de aburrimientos se cruzo de brazos y miro al techo distraída. Ayer mismo había cumplido 16 años, sin embargo ella no estaba saltando a la pata coja como harían sus amigas, simplemente era un año menos restado a su tiempo de vida. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado. No se sorprendió encontrarse con una especie de chacal enorme con vendas medio caídas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo. Para rematar su aspecto unas alas negras se alojaban en su espalda. Sus ojos rojizos escrutaban cansinamente a todo el personal. En ese preciso momento un señor que apuntaba maneras a ser el próximo calvo de la lotería le atravesó como si nada. Sayuri no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

-¿Anubis?-pregunto y tras un largo silencio volvió a despegar los labios de forma imperceptible.-Me aburro.-se rasco un ojo perezosamente y siguió mirando al impresionante coloso de 2 metros y 15 centímetros.

El coloso de piel obsidiana enarco una ceja y se aproximo a la joven. Podría decirse que se sentó a su lado, pero eso habría sido contar la escena solo por encima. Mas bien se sentó sobre una señora que roncaba con la boca abierta, pero claro, como cabía de esperar tan solo la atravesó sin que la "bella durmiente" se inmutara lo mas mínimo.

-Refréscame la memoria Sayuri… ¿Por qué estamos en este tren?-pregunto. La chica dirigió una mirada molesta a la señora y volvió su atención a la ventana. Los edificios eran cada vez mas bajos y se sucedían con menor velocidad.-Tenemos que ir de compras.-explico desperezándose.-Ya estamos llegando.-La joven se levanto de un salto y el coloso de aspecto Egipcio hizo lo mismo. No había dado ni un par de pasos cuando la morena se detuvo.

-¿Sabes Anubis? La mujer sobre la que te acabas se sentar, morirá hoy por la noche, concretamente a...-miro de reojo a la señora y luego a su reloj.-Las 10:20.-especifico sin mucho entusiasmo. Sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera recordado una antigua lección.-Que tontería… tú esto ya lo sabes, al fin y al cabo eres un shinigami. Hay que ver que nombre mas feo tiene esa tipa.-dijo en el mismo tono de voz que empleaba siempre que tenia que hablar con el. Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba susurrándose muy bajito lo que haría o simplemente que no había oído nada y habían sido imaginaciones suyas, entre otras, porque prácticamente hablaba entre dientes.

Finalmente el tren freno progresivamente, mientras por un altavoz una mujer anunciaba las futuras paradas. Sayuri bajo lo más deprisa posible para ahorrarse los atascos y empujones. Una vez en la estación se mezclo con la multitud de gente. Mientras tanto sobre las cabezas de la muchedumbre flotaba un mar de números y letras tan solo visibles para Sayuri.

Unos cuantos barrios mas allá un joven alto, de finos cabellos castaños y ojos marrones claros, con un ligero aire oriental contemplaba desde la ventana de su habitación el mismo sol Otoñal. Sin embargo, la expresión del joven era de concentración plena. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba descifrando el misterio de la humanidad. Mientras tanto un gigante de 2 metros y 10 centímetros hacia piruetas por toda la habitación.

El chico comenzó a golpear el cristal de la ventana con los nudillos a punto de perder la paciencia. Detrás suyo, el ser de aspecto peculiar seguía dando tumbos por la habitación, esta vez andaba a la pata coja, mientras que su otra pierna se agarraba a su cuello. Los ojos rojizos se le salían de las orbitas y su boca grotesca estaba abierta. Las alas de cuervo de aquel monstruito colgaban como si fueran un llavero.

-RYUK! Deja de hacer payasadas! No me dejas pensar.-dijo el chico volviéndose repentinamente y taladrando al futuro trapecista del Circo del Sol.-Me tuvo que tocar el Shinigami más petardo.-bufo volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

"Recapitulemos".-penso volviendo a concentrarse.-"Misa esta detenida, para rematar no puedo impedirla que confiese que yo soy Kira, por no hablar de todo lo que teníamos entre manos. Es toda una bomba de relojería pero… ¿Qué hago? Sin Misa no puedo conocer el verdadero nombre de L y por lo tanto tan solo me queda Rem. Con esa criaja detenida Rem se negara a ayudarme… Si mato a Misa para que no diga nada Rem me matara a mí. Menuda ratonera".-El castaño se cruzo de brazos. Acto seguido miro a Ryuk y su espectáculo de tonterías silenciosas. El familiar sonido de la puerta de su casa le informó que su madre ya estaba de vuelta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Shinigami había dejado sus posturas de yoga y esperaba como un perrito obediente en la puerta.-Menuda adicción la de los Shinigamis a las manzanas.-negó con la cabeza.-Ryuk, deberías considerar la posibilidad de acudir a una terapia de grupo.-comento abriendo la puerta.

Lejos de ahí, en algún lugar desconocido una joven rubia de ojos azules era torturada por ser considerada Kira 2. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una cortina metálica sumiéndolos en una completa oscuridad. Atada de pies y manos llevaba 3 días sin poder comer, ni beber nada. Durmiendo unos pocos minutos, obligada por el cansancio a cerrar los ojos. De todas formas poco la duraba el descanso, pues las pesadillas acudían a ella raudas y la hacían despertarse debatiéndose entre gritos. No cesaba de repetir que acabaran con esto y la mataran. La joven aun no podía comprender como había pasado de posar para las mejores revistar juveniles y ser conocida en todo Japón, a estar encerrada en contra de su voluntad recibiendo semejantes torturas. Y aquella voz, la voz modificada por ordenador que no cesaba de preguntarla entre tortura y tortura. Pero no se rendiría. Ella, Amane Misa, resistiría por Light, porque se lo había prometido, le quería y era suyo. Le consideraba su salvador, el era Kira, era la justicia y los caprichos de una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer eran así de tozudos.

Nada mas salir de la estación de tren, de forma casi automática una oleada de desagradables gases provenientes de los tubos de escape de los coches hicieron que la joven apartara la cabeza bruscamente en busca de aire limpio. Cuando la hilera de vehículos hubo pasado volvió a su posición inicial con una mueca de asco. Sayuri puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a cruzar la calle. De pronto recordó que aunque no tuviera un libro a mano tenía otro de sus preciados tesoros para distraerse. Rebusco en un bolsillo interior de su mochila y saco el MP3 como si fuera un tesoro. Con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios se lo engancho al cuello y mientras comenzaba a andar se puso los cascos.

Con la mochila colgada a un hombro y la mirada fija en el final de la calle cualquiera diría que es una chica normal, con una vida normal, en fin, una adolescente corriente y moliente. El caso es que la realidad es mucho mas interesante y su historia algo mas apetitosa de lo que se podría pensar. No solo es la "hija" de un gran empresario, el cual se había divorciado 5 veces tras la muerte de su primera esposa, por no hablar de las misteriosas muertes de dos de sus cónyuges. Muy pocas personas sabían que ella había tenido algo que ver en esas muertes y las personas que estaban al tanto de que ella era adoptada se contaban con los dedos de la mano. Su antiguo nombre se había perdido el día en el que un fatídico incendio arraso todos los documentos referentes a su pasada vida, por lo tanto la única que conocía su verdadero nombre era ella misma, puesto que su madre adoptiva había muerto y su padre de pega había dejado de prestarla atención desde que su esposa murió. Sin embargo el empresario sentía una chispa de afecto por Sayuri, la consideraba la última voluntad de su mujer y ponía al servicio de la chica toda clase de lujos. No es que ella no apreciase esos gestos, pero los consideraba en ocasiones innecesarios. Gracias a esas cuantiosas pagas podía permitirse viajar de una ciudad a otra para acudir a algún museo, exposición o simplemente darse el caprichito de "el día de compras". En este caso la razón por la que había viajado hasta la otra punta de la ciudad era sencilla, necesitaba un libro para clase. Lamentablemente ese libro no se veía por muchas librerías, quizás porque era considerado un clásico demasiado ajeno a la cultura Oriental.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la librería que andaba buscando. No había sido difícil dar con ella, entre otras porque se encontraba casi al lado de una Universidad y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Una vez hubo comprado el libro salio de la tienda observando la portada. Casi sin darse cuenta se choco con un hombre de aspecto vulgar y desaliñado. Su ropa estaba muy desgastada, salpicada por manchas de grasa y de cerveza. Los vaqueros medio raídos tenían una curiosa mancha en el muslo derecho que rápidamente despertó la curiosidad de la joven. De forma inmediata el inconfundible aroma metálico de la sangre la hizo alzar la cabeza de los pantalones del hombre para corrobar lo que ya se temía. No ver el nombre de aquel tipo flotando sobre su cabeza confirmaba sus sospechas: acaba de matar a alguien, de ahí la mancha del pantalón y su nerviosismo. La consoló saber que aquella persona tan despreciable moriría en un par de horas. No se molesto en disculparse, esquivo a aquel hombre y siguió su camino con la misma parsimonia de antes. Reprimió un bostezo y observo interesada la Universidad.

-¿Sabes que se me esta pasando por la cabeza?-susurro guardando el libro en la mochila.-Podríamos ir a darnos un paseito por la Universidad.-sugirió contemplando el cartel en el que se podía leer "día de puertas abiertas".

Por toda respuesta Anubis se encogió de hombros.-Oh vamos, anima esa cara.-Sayuri comenzó a andar animadamente hasta franquear la puerta de acceso. Frente a ella se extendía un inmenso patio descubierto, rodeado por zonas de césped y bancos. La basto una breve mirada para tener pensado lo que haría después de echar un vistazo al interior.

Entre tanto un chico que parecía que acaba de levantarse después de echar una larga y merecida siesta se acercaba poco a poco a la Universidad. Su pelo negro totalmente revuelto le daba el mismo aspecto que el monstruo de las galletas, sus vaqueros y camiseta de andar por casa no mejoraban mucho su aspecto, por no mencionar que calzaba deportivas sin calcetines. Sus andares tan curiosos y su espalda achaparrada eran el centro de todas las miradas. El, mientras tanto, se limitaba a seguir su paseito por la calle hasta que se paro frente al letrero que indicaba la jornada de puertas abiertas.

Blaaaablaaaablaaaaablaaaablaaaaaaa… Sayuri enfoco la mirada intentando leer los labios de la chica que les hacia de guía en la Universidad, pero tan solo conseguía ver una conjunto de manchitas borroso, como si hubieran tirado café por encima de la escena. Juraría que no era normal ver las escenas a cámara lenta, si no fuera porque hoy había dormido 9 horitas bien merecidas lo habría atribuido a que alucinaba pepinillos. Sus parpados pesaban cada vez mas y mas, hasta el punto de que pensó que se había quedado dormida de pie. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho una risotada cortesía de Anubis. Dio un respingo y le fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo me largo de aquí.-hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y comenzó a andar enfadada consigo misma. Anubis se había reído, bueno… reírse era un término demasiado suave. Se había pitorreado de ella! Si no fuera porque los Shinigamis no tienen las mismas necesidades que los humanos estaba convencidísima de que se habría meado de la risa ahí mismo. Por Dios, que vergüenza. Pero la culpa no había sido suya! Había sido de la chica, que no explicaba, soltaba sermones. De haberlo sabido habría ido a misa a que la dieran la chapa y… ¡POF!

Los panfletos informativos que llevaba se esparcieron por el suelo, aunque eso fue la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo primero que sintio fue que se había caído al suelo de culo y que sus posaderas reales estaban doloridas. Todo porque alguien torpe y cenutrio, con menos cerebro que una medusa cocida a 60º no había mirado por donde iba. ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo estaba lleno de incompetentes? Justo a ella la había tocado encontrarse con la procesión de tontos.

Con los dientes chirriando y con Anubis desternillándose de risa tirado por el suelo, Sayuri se irguió hecha todo un basilisco. Se iba a enterar el lerdo de turno que se había atrevido a chocarse con ella. Aun sacudiéndose la falda del colegio y componiéndose un poco se dispuso a mirar al culpable con los ojos entrecerrados. No obstante, cuando su mirada se topo con la de el se deshincho por completo. Era como si hubieran pinchado un globo lleno de aire.

No podía ver ni el nombre, ni el tiempo de vida de aquel chico y eso solo podía significar que era el portador de una Death Note y para colmo la había usado.

El anterior chico de cabellos negros se llevo un dedo a la boca, un gesto juguetón, inocente, casi goloso e infantil, pero que resultaba indudablemente gracioso. Una ultima visión del escenario que constituía la Universidad le basto para autoconvencerse de que entrar era una buena idea. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo echo a andar con el mismo paso despreocupado de antes, deteniéndose a contemplar un pequeño paseo con bancos rodeado de cerezos en flor. No pudo evitar sentirse tentado y acercarse a semejante porción de paraíso. Se descalzo y se sentó en cuclillas sobre un banco, observando atentamente a todo el mundo. En sus ojos se podía distinguir un leve matiz de… ¿Desconfianza?

-Discúlpame, ha sido culpa mía. Estaba en mi mundo y no te vi. llegar. ¿Te ayudo? Perdón por las moles...

El chico la hablaba, pero a ella la entraba por un oído y la salía por el otro. Seguía plantada frente a el como la sota de bastos, con los ojos muy abiertos incapaz de moverse o articular una frase coherente.

-¿Estas bien?-el chico se había agachado a recoger todos los papeles, tantos los suyos como los de ella y la miraba un tanto desconcertado, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que una pared le habría hecho mas caso que la chica. Para haber asesinado a alguien, el joven tenía un aspecto un tanto peculiar: tenía el cabello castaño, algo largo, como con melenita y los ojos color café con leche. Sus facciones parecían esculpidas a base de golpes de cincel y en conjunto era un chico guapo con gran atractivo. Mas bien daba la impresión de ser un santo que no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

¿Os imagináis que os dan con una lata de coca cola en la cabeza? Bien, pues así se sintio Sayuri al volver a la realidad. Totalmente descolocada se agacho y comenzó a recoger todos los papeles que encontraba más cerca de ella.

-Er… yo no. Es decir, que estoy bien.-dijo sonándose a si misma entupida.-Yo también estaba en mi mundo, no preste atención y…-se encogió de hombros acompañando el gesto con una media sonrisa.

-Insisto en que la culpa es mía, así que… ¿Puedo compensarte invitándote a algo en la cafetería?-inquirió esbozando una sonrisa encantadora, de estas que son para un anuncio de dentífrico. La habría parecido arrebatadora de no ser porque ahora mismo veía flotando sobre el a un shinigami. Se humedeció la boca sin saber que decir.

"Menuda sonrisa de tiburón tiene"

"No lo sabes tu bien"

Los ojos de Sayuri fueron a parar primero en Anubis y luego en el segundo Shinigami, el orden en el que habían expresado su opinión. Abrió la boca para replicar a ambos Shinigamis, pero lo pensó mejor e hizo como si buscaba a alguien entre la multitud. Su actitud podía ser demasiado sospechosa. El nuevo Shinigami debía de acompañar a aquel chico y por lo tanto podía tanto verle como oírle. Si al hablar este ella le miraba fijamente sería la perfecta sospechosa y lo último que quería era llamar la atención de alguien poseedor de una Death Note. Cuando se habían chocado habría debido de tocar un pedacito de Death Note y por eso podía ver al Shinigami.

-La verdad es que me encantaría…-empezó sin dejar de otear por los alrededores.-Pero he quedado con un amigo.-se excuso volviendo a mirar al chico.-Y si llego tarde se enfadara conmigo y más aun cuando se entere de que un Universitario tan guapo me ha invitado a tomar algo.-comento riéndose dejando caer la trampa. Si había algo que había aprendido era que los halagos hacen maravillas, además, alimentando el ego de la gente se puede saber con que clase de persona estas hablando.-Espero que no sea el quien llegue tarde.-hizo una mueca con la boca y sonrió.-Un placer conocerte...-

-Light.-completo el chico pasándose la mano libre que no cargaba con carpetas y libros por la nuca.-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, exageras. Tu novio no tiene por que sentirse celoso. Aunque hace bien preocupándose en no perder a una chica tan guapa como tú.-Y el lobo feroz deja a su vez la trampa a Caperucita roja.-Lo mismo digo…-

-Sayuri.-asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco fue alejándose del temible tiburón-lobo feroz.-Bueno…hasta otra…-tras dar un giro de 360º echo a correr a toda prisa. No había quedado con nadie y menos aun con un chico, ni siquiera tenia novio. La única razón por la que había dicho que había quedado con un chico es porque Light podría haberse interesado en conocer a su supuesta amiga, en cambio si era un chico las cosas cambiaban. Por supuesto tenia en su favor el beneficio de que el joven pensara que era su novio con quien había quedado y como ella ni lo negaba ni lo afirmaba, salía libre de pecado.

Mientras Sayuri se alejaba el joven de cabellos castaños claros entorno los ojos observándola marchar. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de ella, a decir verdad el no se fiaba de nadie, pero no había podido evitar prestar una atención especial al hecho de que ella había mirado a Ryuk en el preciso instante en que este había hablado, pero… ¿hablado con quien? "No lo sabes tu bien". Aquellas palabras no encajaban con lo que habían estado diciendo. Tenia claro que Ryuk no le contaría nada, así que barajaba dos hipótesis. La primera era que la chica había tocado uno de los pedazos de su Death Note y por lo tanto había podido ver y oír a Ryuk cuando hablo e hizo un comentario sobre una conversación de cualquier otro grupo de estudiantes. La otra mantenía el principio, al menos hasta la parte en la que Ryuk hacia el comentario que no venia a cuento y su teoría era que había entablado conversación con otro Shinigami, probablemente el de la chica. La ultima opción la deshecho por completo nada mas que se le ocurrió, la chica había mirado a ese lugar en ese preciso instante buscando a su "amigo" y a Ryuk le había dado por comentar las conversaciones ajenas.

Finalmente enarco una ceja esperando que el Shinigami hiciera algún comentario que lo delatara o que al menos arrojara algo de luz sobre aquel asunto. Tenia que estar atento y alerta, nunca se sabe donde puede estar el enemigo.

-Que cosas….-fue lo único que dijo el Shinigami al respecto.

Los pasos acelerados de Sayuri la llevaron casi sin darse cuenta hasta el paseo de los cerezos en flor. Lo primero que pensó fue que su subconsciente la había traicionado, lo segundo que aquel era el mejor sitio para justificar que había quedado con su supuesto novio. En cualquier caso avanzo con prisas, mirando repetidas veces hacia atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir un banco frente a ella, así que se sentó sin mas preámbulos y continuo mirando en dirección a la puerta de la Universidad. Antes de poder recuperar el aliento sintio como algo la daba golpecitos en el brazo, como si fuera un niño pesado implorando a su madre caramelos. Los ojos de Sayuri se salieron de las orbitas y casi a cámara lenta ladeo la cabeza para ver que la estaba pinchando repetidas veces.

-QUIITAAA BICHOOO!-exclamo acompañando el rugido de un bote que casi la tira del banco. Sayuri se alejo del chico, desgarbado y desaliñado, que estaba sentado a su lado, descalzo y de cuclillas sobre el banco. El susodicho, mas asustado que la propia Sayuri, había pegado un saltito y la miraba con cara de quien no entiende por que se le regaña. De forma inmediata los ojos de la chica fueron a parar en la pequeña ramita que esgrimía el chico.- ¡No me mires con esa cara de corderito! ¡Suelta ese arma del mal!-exigió mirando con desconfianza el palito.

Entre tanto, este ignorando completamente las ordenes de la chica se había aproximado a ella y la miraba curioso, como quien observo a un animal en un zoo.- ¿De verdad tienes pecas? ¿O te las has pintado?-pregunto sin ninguna clase de pudor.-Tiu, tiu.- extendió una mano tocando con el dedo índice la mejilla de Sayuri.

-¡Tate quieto, chaval!-de un manotazo Sayuri aparto las manos del curioso y se levanto situándose frente a el.- ¡Para empezar, se ven pero no se tocan! ¿Es que nunca te lo ha enseñado tu mami?-le saco la lengua.-Y si, son de verdad.-se cruzo de brazos.

Sayuri le miro con mas detenimiento, fijándose en cada detalle. "Si no fuera por las ojeras sería más que mono. Eso sin contar con esa actitud tan rara que tiene".-penso para si mientras enarcaba una ceja.- ¿Sabes? Eres algo peculiar, Elle.-comenzó pero antes de poder seguir abrió mucho los ojos consciente de su error.

A su vez el chico mas comúnmente conocido como L hizo lo mismo que ella, solo que se añadió la rigidez y la tensión muscular. Su mente trabajaba a toda maquina, aquella chica de aparentes 16 años le había llamado por su nombre, por su verdadero nombre… Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así, pero a ese pensamiento lo avasallaron otros tantos sepultándolo entre sospechas.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-pregunto con voz ronca.

Por su parte, Sayuri comenzó a dar marcha atrás. Hacía mucho que no cometía un error así. Siempre había puesto mucho cuidado en no llamar a las personas que no conocía por su nombre antes de que alguien les presentara, pero en esta ocasión… no sabia lo que la había pasado, se había relajado y eso la había conducido a un error fatal.

-Adiós.-consiguió decir con la garganta seca a la vez que comenzaba a correr a toda prisa. El chico se calzo las zapatillas rápidamente y se dispuso a correr tras ella. Quizás la habría alcanzado, nunca lo sabría puesto que se interpuso frente a el un rostro familiar.

-Ryuzaki! ¿Con quien hablabas?-Por suerte o por desgracia, aquel chico solo pudo ver que el moreno hablaba con alguien, no vio si con una chica o con un chico, joven o de edad avanzada.

-Con nadie Light, me pidieron la hora.-explico aclarándose la garganta.- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Tengo que comentarte una cosa… Kira ha vuelto a actuar.-explico seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta. Light no pudo ver el rostro desencajado de L, la sombra de peligro que cruzo sus ojos. Aquella chica conocía su nombre… pero ¿Como?

Caminando en dirección contraria, Sayuri se volvió ligeramente para comprobar que Elle, alias el chico raro, no la siguiese. Al principio, comprobó aliviada que no era así, hasta que reconoció al chico con el que estaba hablando. Preocupada, apretó el paso mientras Anubis observaba al Shinigami que flotaba sobre ambos chicos.


	2. Recuerdos

**[He tardado muchiiiisiimo, pero tenia la sensacion de que necesitaba escribir mas para poder finalizar otro capitulo. En fin, aqui esta nn Espero que os guste y dejad reviews O**

**RECUERDOS**

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac….

Las tres agujas del reloj se desplazaron simultáneamente, señalando las 3 am. De forma instantánea el reloj situado sobre la mesilla emitió un parpadeo azul y en cuestión de segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-¿En que piensas Sayuri?-una figura negra cruzo la habitación, que aunque permanecía sumida en una oscuridad absoluta, se pudo apreciar como alzaba un libro y observaba la portada.

La joven de 16 años ladeo la cabeza para mirar su reloj digital y sin responder a la pregunta se acurruco contra la almohada. Parecía no importarla el hecho de que aun estaba vestida con las ropas del colegio.

-Anubis.-el sonido de su voz rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación.-¿Crees en los presentimientos?.-pregunto tras un largo silencio. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, otorgándole a su rostro una expresión ausente. A simple vista parecía relajada, aunque el cansancio había hecho mella en ella.

-Depende.-el Shinigami se encogió de hombros.-Sayuri ¿No deberías de dormir?.-pregunto aproximándose a ella.-Si no duermes mañana te harán muchas preguntas sobre tu aspecto y no rendirás adecuadamente.-apunto.

Sayuri suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.-Debería, pero no puedo dormir.-chasqueo la lengua mientras se quitaba los calcetines.-¿Pero desde cuando te has convertido en mi asistente de imagen Anubis?.-pregunto mas animada haciendo una pelota con los calcetines y tirándoselos al Shinigami. Este no se inmuto, el único gesto que hizo fue enarcar una ceja.-¿Sabes? Ya me ha entrado el sueño.-comento bostezando y desperezándose -aunque mas bien parecía que estaba rezando algún tipo de oración extraña, porque entre que bostezando no se la entendía nada y que estirándose se asemejaba a un ritual Africano para que lloviera, podía haber pasado por una troglodita-

-Sayuri, no hagas eso un publico porque pensarían que les has echado un mal de ojo.-Anubis centro su atención en la mochila de la chica.-Aun no la has hecho.-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar la puerta del baño, tras la cual se encontraba actualmente la joven.

Sayuri no respondió. Su expresión pasó a ser algo mas fatigada, un observador atento pudo ver la sombra de nostalgia que paso por sus ojos. Cuando salio del baño llevaba puesto un pijama bastante holgado, su rostro se veía algo demacrado, teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos estaban surcados por ojeras. Una vez hizo la mochila aparto las sabanas y la colcha de su cama y se arropo con estas al tumbarse de lado, de cara al despertador.-Iba a decirte que me recordabas a mi madre.-confeso.-Pero he recordado…-cerro los ojos y se acomodo entre los calidos y confortables tejidos.-Que yo no tengo madre.-Segundos después Sayuri yacía profundamente dormida. No obstante, ella no soñaba, no podía llamarse así a lo que pasaba por su mente. A pesar de estar dormida le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido esa tarde en la Universidad, lo referente a Elle y Light. Tenia la certeza de que ambos se escondían tras una mascara, ocultaban su verdadero yo. Uno era tan… extraño y el otro un asesino que conocía al chico raro. No podía haber evitado la sensación de que de una forma u otra su destino estaba ligado con el de esas dos personas. No sabía hasta que punto estaba en lo cierto.

"Conoce mi nombre."

No era una hipótesis, tampoco una posibilidad, era un hecho constatado y la certeza de que no podía negarlo lo aterraba. No por ello dejaba de ser menos interesante, habría sido divertido de no ser porque intentaba arrestar a un asesino de identidad desconocida, que con tan solo conocer el nombre y mantener contacto visual con su victima podía asesinarla. Con semejante panorama tan poco alentador no pudo hacer otra cosa que ahogar sus penas en chocolate, mas concretamente en una deliciosa tarta que parecía estar implorando "cómeme".

De cuclillas sobre un sillón, el detective más famoso del mundo y a la vez el de más difícil acceso revisaba unos informes facilitados por el equipo de investigación. Para ser sinceros, no prestaba gran atención a la información que tenia frente a el. No cesaba de preguntarse como diablos había conseguido saber esa chica su verdadero nombre, era inconcebible. Nadie lo conocía, absolutamente nadie. Siempre había sido reacio a revelar su nombre, de hecho nunca lo había hecho y no llegaba a entender como una adolescente lo sabia. No podía pedir al equipo de investigación que hiciera por el una lista con todas las chicas occidentales mayores de 14 y menores de 18 con sus fotos y su historia correspondiente hasta dar con la susodicha. Estaba más que claro que jamás se lo pediría, levantaría demasiadas sospechas, sobre todo por parte de Light, así que tendría que investigar solo, como siempre había hecho. En cierto modo agradecía que fuera así, si cometía algún error tan solo el seria el responsable, no tendría que cargar con el resto.

Inspiro profundamente y alzo la cabeza del montón de papeles amontonados sobre la mesa de café. ¿Qué haría cuando la encontrara? No había reparado antes en ello. Si había algo claro es que no seria fácil, no podía detenerla como a Misa, contando con la ayuda del resto del equipo. Cansado de estar sentado decidió incorporarse y pasear por la habitación.

-¿Dónde estas?-murmuro en voz alta mirando por la venta. A lo lejos el cielo comenzaba a aclarase. Los rayos de sol despuntaban al alba, tiñendo las nubes de distintas tonalidades de rojo y dorado. Desde el la ventana del hotel la panorámica de la ciudad era espectacular y digna de contemplar. Hace un par de días quizás se hubiera permitido perder un par de minutos para admirar aquel espectáculo, ahora mismo la idea se le antojaba cómica. Su vida pendía de un hilo.

Pipipipi, pipipipi, pipipi, pipi POF!

La mano de Sayuri cayó sobre el grueso botón del despertador azul oscuro y plata. Odiaba ese sonido, siempre lo había hecho y ahora, cada vez que lo escuchaba por las mañanas la sacaba de sus casillas. La única razón por la que tenía un despertador con un sonido tan estridente y que tanto la disgustaba era porque al menos así se aseguraba levantarse, aunque solo fuera para apagarlo y acabar con ese pitido molesto. Con un suspiro de resignación abrió los ojos. Todo estaba borroso y difuminado, cosas de levantarse con legañas.

Aparto las sabanas bruscamente con una mano, a su vez con la otra se restregaba un ojo perezosamente. Un poco más despierta se sentó en el borde de la cama tanteando con los pies en el suelo en busca de sus zapatillas. Somnolienta avanzo a tientas por la habitación completamente a oscuras. Era un misterio como conseguía avanzar sin chocarse contra nada.

Al cruzar la puerta del baño pego la mano a la pared y busco el interruptor. Al sentir la luz sobre sus ojos cerrados frunció el ceño y se acerco al lavabo molesta. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y después de empaparse las manos se mojo la cara por completo. Estaba helada.

-Has hablado en sueños.-una voz grave sonó a sus espaldas, sin embargo lo que la sorprendió no fue la voz, sino la información que transmitía. La escena se congelo durante unos segundos para finalmente volver al ritmo de siempre.

-¿Si?-murmuro secándose la cara con la toalla.- ¿Y que dije?-su voz sonó entre divertida e incrédula. No se creía que hubiera hablado en sueños, aunque una pequeña parte de si misma sabía que era cierto, Anubis no tenía una razón para mentirla.

El shinigami salio del baño y regreso con el uniforme de Sayuri. Lo dejo caer sobre los brazos extendidos de la joven y salio de la habitación esperando tras la puerta. Aunque ella era una humana atractiva y no le atraía, sabia que Sayuri se sentiría incomoda si permanecía delante mientras se duchaba y vestía.

-Dijiste algo como "no me olvidéis", muchos "no". También dijiste "Alejandra" y el resto no tiene sentido. Incoherencias.-Sayuri enarco una ceja pensativa mientras se envolvía en la toalla. No sabía que su subconsciente la traicionaran cuando estaba dormida. Uno de sus mayores miedos e incluso el único era que un día olvidara su nombre, se despertara por la mañana y no recordara como se llamaba en realidad: Alejandra. Su maldición personal y su mayor condena constituían a la vez su única salvación y mayor secreto: nadie excepto ella debía saber como se llamaba en realidad. Aun así no quería caer en el olvido, perderse en el constante flujo del tiempo.

Su rostro se endureció sin mostrar ninguna emoción al respecto. Cuando salio del baño completamente vestida no dijo nada, hizo la cama con parsimonia mientras permanecía absorta en su propio mundo. Cuando termino de ordenar un poco su habitación se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue hasta la cocina del amplio piso en el que vivían ella y su padre adoptivo. De vez en cuando iban hasta la mansión de las afueras, situada en una urbanización privada rodeada de jardines. Siempre habían vivido ahí hasta que murió su madre adoptiva, entonces se mudaron a la ciudad y tan solo visitaban la mansión de forma intermitente, como su refugio privado para mantenerse a salvo de la sociedad.

Al llegar a la cocina su padre estaba sentado en una silla tomándose el café mientras leía el periódico. Ni siquiera pareció reparar en que Sayuri había entrado a la cocina. La chica se acerco al frutero y copio dos manzanas. Sin mediar palabra salio de casa sin hacer ruido. Cuando el hombre alzo la cabeza enarco una ceja extrañado, Sayuri aun no había pasado por la cocina. Fue hasta su habitación para despertarla por si se había dormido. Se encontró toda la habitación ordenada y la cama hecha. No sabia como se las arreglaba la joven para pasar desapercibida, era como vivir con un espectro, un fantasma. Si había pasado por ahí no había manera de saber si solo había sido una ilusión o una ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza confuso y volvió a terminarse su café. Nunca lo confesaría, pero había veces que prefería una adolescente alocada y alegre, alguien que insuflara algo de vida a esa casa gris. Suspiro, tenia que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Estaba distraída, lo sabía, así como también sabía que no debería de permitirse semejante privilegio, al fin y al cabo estaba en clase. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar el exterior, definitivamente sentarse al lado de la ventana era un inconveniente si quería prestar un mínimo de atención al profesor. Con un ahogado suspiro de resignación ladeo levemente la cabeza, dedicando al resto de sus compañeros una rápida mirada, no era la única que estaba deseando que el timbre sonara para poder irse a casa.

Apoyo la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Sinceramente la revolución Rusa no es que la interesara mucho ahora mismo, tenia cosas más "interesantes" en las que volcar su atención. Además, aunque no tuviera un dilema mental su estomago se estaba comiendo a si mismo y los parpados la pesaban por no haber dormido apenas.

Sus alargados dedos rozaron con sumo cuidado la tapa del cuaderno rojo que descansaba frente a ella, al lado del libro de historia. Frunció el ceño indecisa, no sabia lo que haría con el. Abrió la tapa y repitió el gesto de antes, pero esta vez la yema de sus dedos se deslizo por unas finas letras.

"Yagami Light"

Descendió un poco mas hasta que rozo la elegante caligrafía que indicaba la dirección -que imaginaba-, seria la de su casa.

¿Qué hacer? No había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, de resaltar los pros y los contras, acabando con más razones por las que no ir a devolvérselo. Pero¿y si de verdad necesitaba el cuaderno urgentemente?

Suspiro pesadamente. No tenía ganas de volver a encontrarse con un asesino por muy guapo que fuera, aunque mirándolo desde otro punto de vista ¿Acaso no era ella otra más? Acabo con dos de las esposas de su padre adoptivo, cierto que fue por su propio bien y el de ella, no se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, los planes de aquellas dos arpías eran mucho peores que los de la propia Sayuri. En cierto modo fue mejor así, pero ¿Y si a el también le había pasado algo similar? Chasqueo la lengua molesta, una parte de su conciencia no cesaba de defenderle, así que dejo esa hipótesis como "probable".

El timbre sonó de pronto sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Nunca imagino que escuchar el estridente sonido de ese cacharro viejo la fuera a hacer tan feliz. Cuando salio de clase ya tenía ideado su plan de acción y no tendría que perder el tiempo ultimando detalles. Definitivamente le devolvería el cuaderno, pero no seria ella quien se lo entregase. No quería correr el riesgo de que la vieran merodeando por los alrededores de la casa de Light, así que iría a la Universidad del otro día, dejaría el cuaderno en recepción alegando que lo había encontrado tirado al lado de un banco nada mas entrar cuando ella tan solo venia a pedir unos panfletos informativos.

Tan solo quedaba por pulir un detalle¿Cuando? Lo mas cómodo seria solucionar el embrollo cuanto antes y desembarazarse de el lo antes posible, preferiblemente hoy mismo. No obstante no estaba segura de si la daría tiempo para ir a comer a casa a la hora estipulada por su padre, transmitida a la asistenta. Aunque si se retrasaba siempre podía llamarla a casa desde el móvil, excusándose por su tardanza al hacerla creer que de camino se había encontrado con una vieja amiga y el tiempo se les paso volando a ambas mientras hablaban.

Seria lo mejor para todos.

En vez de subir al autobús que la dejaba cerca de casa cruzo la calle. Un par de billetes de metro después y uno de tren se encontraba de camino a la Universidad.

-Sayuri

…

-Sayuri

La joven se removió en sueños incomoda, por lo demás, no dio muestras de prestar las mas mínima atención a la voz que la llamaba. Era consciente de que por educación debería de responder, pero estaba cansada de hacer lo correcto y por una vez se permitiría el soberano lujo de ignorar esa dichosa voz.

-Sayuri

Esta vez el tono de voz poseía un matiz de impertinencia y cansancio. No quería despertarse, no deseaba abandonar el maravilloso sueño en el que permanecía sumida.

-Sayuri.

Se acabo. Esta vez no aguantaría mas, tenia que hacer callar esa voz a toda costa, era una molestia demasiado grande para poder pasarla por alto. La bomba iba a explotar, llevándose consigo todo lo que encontrara por delante.

-¿¡Se puede saber que demonios quieres!?

Se sorprendió a si misma de pie, gritando al hombre que se sentaba a su lado y que o bien por el miedo o por el susto permanecía encogido en su sitio. Algo no cuadraba. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro en derredor y lo que vio no la gusto en absoluto. Se encontraba en un autobús repleto de gente que la observaba con pavor, como si fuera una fiera escapada de un zoo o una psicópata loca contando la historia de su fantasiosa vida.

-No he parado de llamarte. Iba a decirte que ya habíamos llegado, pero ¡Cielo santo¡Eres peor que la bella durmiente!

Los ojos de Sayuri se detuvieron en el origen de la voz que tantos problemas la estaba ocasionando. Anubis se encontraba suspendido en el aire sobre la cabeza rubia de una chica menuda, de nariz prominente y ojos negros. La sonreía con suficiencia, era evidente que se encontraba a si mismo irremediablemente gracioso y que la escena le parecía de lo mas cómica.

-¡Cállate!-le espeto con desdén.

¿Qué la ocurría¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan brusca? Ella nunca había perdido los nervios de esa manera y menos ante los comentarios del Shinigami. La chica rubia desvió sus corrientes y achicados ojos negros fingiendo un repentino interés por sus zapatos. De nuevo había vuelto a meter la pata.

Sin saber bien que decir o hacer miro por la ventana del autobús. Los jardines y el imponente edificio que constituía la Universidad de se alzaban frente a ella esperando que cruzara sus puertas con los brazos abiertos.

Se giro lentamente dispuesta a salir al pasillo del autobús y poner fin a todas las miradas ávidas que se centraban en ella. Al pasar al lado del hombre de antes este se encogió aun más si cabe y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. No pudo evitar estirar el brazo e intentar rozarle, no obstante, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarle se puso a temblar. Desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención. Mis disculpas.-esto último lo dijo digiriéndose a todo el autobús. Estaba convencida de que cada uno de los presentes contaría lo ocurrido a sus familiares a la hora de cenar. Seria una anécdota de lo más divertida.

Al salir del vehículo comenzó a andar con nerviosismo por los jardines previos a la inmensa escalera de piedra y a las grandes puertas de entrada. Estaba abochornada, peor aun, avergonzada. Se había humillado públicamente ella solita, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Pero lejos de ser la única anomalía del día había un hecho que la preocupaba y no tenía nada que ver con su repentino patinazo social.

Lo normal habría sido que el embarazoso suceso de hace tan solo unos minutos hubiera permanecido en su mente de forma constante, recordándola incesantemente su penosa actuación. Es curioso, pero no era así.

Pensaba en lo que había soñado, en que había sido tan importante como para que no quisiera despertar y que la había hecho reaccionar de aquella manera al verse obligada a abandonar su idílico sueño.

Recordaba unos ojos… grises.

Probablemente más tarde se acordaría de más.

Un trazo por aquí, otro por allá. Un poco de sombra en esta zona, se difumina esta otra. Una nueva línea mas y…

-Yagami Light¿podría decirme que dos bloques de alianzas se crearon en la primera Guerra Mundial?

Era la voz del profesor, de eso no cabía duda. Sintio como las punzantes miradas del resto de sus compañeros de clase se clavaban en su nuca, hizo caso omiso de estas y se limito a responder con total naturalidad.

-La triple alianza y la triple entente o simplemente entente, es decir, "amigos".

No pudo evitar pensar en que la gente de la primera guerra mundial tampoco se estrujo demasiado la cabeza a la hora de pensar nombres. Aun así era curioso el segundo nombre. Amigos. Tenía gracia que se llamaran así un grupo de países que hasta hace poco tiempo habían estado destrozándose mutuamente.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza satisfecho de que su alumno predilecto mostrara conocimientos que no habían sido tratados hasta ahora. Entre tanto el joven reanudo su despreocupada tarea. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la palma de una de sus manos mientras con la otra sujetaba el lápiz. Al mirar al cuaderno unos ojos penetrantes le devolvían la mirada.

Era… era ella.

La chica con la que se choco hace unos días. Sin querer había dibujado su armonioso rostro, incluso las pecas. No faltaba detalle, indudablemente era ella, no podía tratarse de otra persona. En el dibujo el viento azotaba sus cabellos, los cuales se entrelazaban entre pétalos de un cerezo próximo.

-Vaya, no sabia que dibujaras tan bien Light. Deberías dedicarte a ello.-una extraña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de su interlocutor.- ¡Anda! Pero si es esa chica con la que te chocaste.-el shinigami dejo escapar una risita.-Ay, nuestro Light se nos ha enamorado.-comento con voz teatral.

-Cierra el pico Ryuk.-murmuro entre dientes.

Por una vez no entendía nada, cosa que le desagradaba en grado sumo. Se le sumaba el hecho de que de lo último que tenia ganas es que un shinigami sumido en el aburrimiento le tocara las narices en mitad de una clase de historia.

-Sayuri.-rozo el rostro de la chica con la yema de los dedos.- ¿Qué me has hecho?-no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, todo aquello no eran mas que pensamientos, sin embargo, estaba aterrado.


End file.
